Stat System
This group will be basing stats on Letter grades, but apart from letter grades we have Letter tiers which are valued as your rank in our Society. There are three things you as the creator of your character must understand before making your character. There is a Letter Tier, a Letter grade, and points which are considered your EXP meter towards your next letter grade. Starting Points When starting in this Roleplay you will be starting from the absolute bottom, but we decided to push you guys a bit more forward to give you advantage in increasing as a character. Letter Tier wise you all will be starting at E Tier. E tier allows you to start with 120 points which you will distribute amongst your stats EXCEPT QUIRK CONTROL. As stated above you must have at least an F- in each rank for your Bio to be accepted. But here are the starting points as people will ask about NPC’s eventually. But I want one thing to be clear, if you are making a NPC YOU MUST DISCUSS WITH ME (RamenNoodlesSoup) Or my admin/ moderator team. We will tell you what Letter tier they will start at etc. But YOU MUST have permission to create a NPC if you create one without telling someone you will get it removed without any questions asked. * E Tier - Student at Hero School = 120 points (Everyone starts here no exceptions) * D Tier - Junior level at Hero school = 180 points * C Tier - Side Kick at Agency/ Fresh Hunter/ Scrub Villain = 280 points * B Tier - Rookie Hero/Hunter/Villain = 360 points * A Tier - Experienced Hero/ Experienced hunter/ Experienced Villain = 450 points * S Tier - Pro Hero/ Pro Hunter/ Pro Villain = 550 points * (When you start you cannot add extra points to your Quirk Control, this can only be distributed amongst the first 6 stats. Only if you start C tier you can use points and apply them to Quirk control from the start.) Stat Attributes * Strength - Determines exactly how powerful you are in terms of physical strength. Reaching the maximum output in this makes you able to dent thick structures of metal, reaching as far as being able to punch through solid concrete. * Durability - This determines your character’s ability to take a beating and keep going, the higher this stat is the more you can handle and continue fighting. Maxing this stat out would result in your character being able to take massive amounts of damage and still be able to get back up. Also known as an Iron will, the only way to put a person down of this caliber is to straight knock them out or even kill them, as they stop at nothing to fall to the ground. * Endurance - This your Stamina, how long you can continue fighting without getting exhausted, a person who has maxed this stat out is able to literally fight for days without getting tired. * Speed - This determines how fast your character can move. (not connected to items which can enhance speed, or quirks related to speed) The higher this stat is the faster you can move and evade attacks from your opponent, this particularly reflects how fast you can move as it doesn’t symbolize how fast you can react at all. Maximizing this stat can result in you being able to run at speeds of up to 70 mph. * Agility - This reflects on how fast your character can respond or react to something. Those who maximize this are able to respond to many things with very little amount of time. Almost as if things were moving at slow speeds. * Intelligence - This determines how smart and creative your character can be, the higher the stat the more creativity your character can induce into his attacks. This also reflects tactical plans to expose weakness or even good memory retention all around. Those with the highest Intelligence are surely people to fear as they can probably kill you in hundreds of ways without you really knowing it. * When applying the points from your base starting points, YOU MUST have all Stats reach at least F-, that being 10 points which must be included in each stat. Letter Tier When it comes down to your Letter Tier this signifies your Rank in the Society Amongst Heroes. This rank determines what level your character is at and what level he can cap at before he reaches the next rank. For example, if your character is a D ranked Hero, in order to progress you will need to reach 2 stats that are considered D rank level. Once you obtain that then you can move on to D+ in the letter tier. All of us will be starting at E Letter tier, Not E+ or E-, plain E. Now your LETTER TIER does not determine your QUIRK CONTROL. Your Letter Tier will only affect your overall regular stats. Those Regular Stats are Strength, Durability, Endurance, Speed, Agility, and Intelligence. Each of these stats are considered mostly in the Human capabilities. So if your quirk isn’t the type to amplify your strength to a significant amount, you won’t be knocking buildings down. * F = 60 points (Fresh Middle schooler) * F+= 80 points (Senior Middle schooler) * E = 120 points (Freshmen Hero School Student) * E+= 140 points (Sophomore Hero school Student) * D = 180 points (Junior Hero School Student) * D+ = 200 points (Senior hero School Student) * C = 280 points (Side Kick) * C+ = 320 points (Experienced Side Kick) * B = 360 points (Rookie Hero) * B+ = 400 points (Advanced Hero) * A = 450 points (Experienced Hero) * A+ = 490 points (Expert Hero) * S = 550 points (Pro Hero) * S+ = 600+ (Legendary Hero) Letter Grade When it boils down to Letter grades things are much different and simpler to explain. Letter grade are… well letter grades, they determine the level of each of your stats obviously. The standard it fits is through the system above known as the Letter Tier, but this department uses the point system below to apply and reveal the limits of your character. Now this does not affect Quirk Control as stated before, but it affects the other stats your character would normally have. * F- = 10 points (No Requirements to pass) * F = 15 Points (No Requirements to pass) * F+= 20 points (No Requirements to pass) * E- = 25 points (No Requirements to pass) * E = 30 points (Must have 2 E ranks in your stats to pass) * E+= 35 points (Must have 2 E+ ranks in your stats to pass) * D- = 40 points (Must have 2 D- ranks in your stats to pass) * D = 45 points (Must have 2 D ranks in your stats to pass) * D+ = 50 points (Must have 2 D+ ranks in your stats to pass) * C- = 55 points (Must have 2 C- ranks in your stats to pass) * C = 60 points (Must have 2 C ranks in your stats to pass) * C+ = 65 Points (Must have 2 C+ ranks in your stats to pass) * B- = 70 Points (Must have 2 B- ranks in your stats to pass) * B = 75 Points (Must have 2 B ranks in your stats to pass) * B+ = 80 points (Must have 2 B+ ranks in your stats to pass) * A- = 85 points (Must have 2 A- ranks in your stats to pass) * A = 90 points (Must have 2 A ranks in your stats to pass) * A+ = 95 points (Must have 2 A+ ranks in your stats to pass) * S = 100 points (Must have S ranks in your stats to pass) * S+= 110 points (There is nothing beyond this… or is there?) (by pass, it means passing that stat limit cap to your Letter Tier.) Quirk Control When it comes down to Quirk Control, things are a bit different, in order to increase your Quirk you must condition your body to keep UP with your quirk. Meaning there will be restrictions to make it much more challenging for you. Don’t worry it won’t be that hard, but it will surely give you something to continue working on. When creating your Character you will begin with a F- Rank in Quirk Control. This will place you at basic control of your quirk as you would still be learning on how to use it successfully and legally. Now if your Quirk is very powerful, having a low Quirk control stat could be very harmful to your RPC, but that is what's known as consequences to such a powerful quirk. People will need to remember that this roleplay had super powers but is still very ‘connected’ to the real life capabilities. Example, only reason why Midoriya would hurt himself after using one for all is because of Quirk control, and how he lacked in this department to control it to avoid hurting himself. But to increase in Quirk control rank, you must unlock the next tier for it. This system is connected to the system above, in order to increase the points in Quirk control you must follow the system of Letter tier, so lets say if you are a D Tier student, you would need to have two D ranked Stats in order to progress toward D+, this also will allow you to progress in Quirk Control as well. Nothing really changes, but until you reach the next letter tier you cannot bypass the Quirk control stat limit. For example, if you have 35 points in Quirk control, you can raise it till 39, but until you reach E+ in two stats you won’t be able to reach 40. Gaining EXP (Going through Ranks) When going into details about EXP I personally believed this was going to be quiet difficult, but realized this could be done very easily, and explained as such. When trying to progress in the roleplay, you will need to actually roleplay to gain ‘points’ to add to your characters stats or quirk control. This is dependant on the length of the session (factoring the amount of people in the session will result in the amount of EXP being cut) now to make it simple I’m going to line up up side to side below. 1 point = 10 posts/ per session 2 points = 20 posts/per session 3 points = 30 posts/ per session 4 points = 40 posts/ per session EXP METER Every Rank up is 5 points Example: If you are a D ranked Character with a D grade in Speed, to increase towards D+ You need two stats at D grade. After that you need 5 points in which you can obtain through the methods listed above. Things to Note * Rewards from arcs will be different as dependent on the activity of the role-player points will be distributed. * If someone is lacking in terms of quality for the session you will be penalized. * If one roleplay does more work than the other due to inconsistencies or the other party being busy with IRL they will receive more points than the other person in their party. That way it is always more rewarding to those who put more work in. * Every session must be reported to a admin or mod to be reviewed and approved for your point, after you will record the session on your bio within the wiki. * ITS NOT 10/20/30/40 posts PER person, its meant to be split up, but if you want to solo session that will be the correct amount of posts per session to gain set amount of points. The Big Picture This part will be an example to show you exactly how your characters stat section should look and should work. Strength: 20 (F+ Grade) Durability: 20 (F+ Grade) Endurance: 20 (F+ Grade) Speed: 20 (F+ Grade) Agility: 20 (F+ Grade) Intelligence: 20 (F+ Grade) Total Exp: 120/600 (E Tier) Quirk Tier: 10 (F- Grade) Every point you gain is added to your Total Exp, adding it will result in you having to place it in the correct location. So if you didn’t train speed in your previous session, DO NOT add it to strength. If the session is 20 posts long, then it's 2 points added, if it's 30 posts then it's 3 points, so on and so forth. Session recorded (Here you would place the session you took on and hyper link them towards the IMVU page it's for.) Now let’s say I performed a session which was 30 posts long, that would result in my gaining three point and below is how you would apply it. Strength: 21 (F+ Grade) Durability: 20 (F+ Grade) Endurance: 20 (F+ Grade) Speed: 21 (F+ Grade) Agility: 21 (F+ Grade) Intelligence: 20 (F+ Grade) Total Exp: 123/600 (E Tier) Quirk Tier: 10 (F- Grade) Every point you gain is added to your Total Exp, adding it will result in you having to place it in the correct location. So if you didn’t train speed in your previous session, DO NOT add it to strength. If the session is 20 posts long, then it's 2 points added, if it's 30 posts then it's 3 points, so on and so forth. Session recorded (Here you would place the session you took on and hyper link them towards the IMVU page it's for.) * (See how three stats were improved? You will continue this manner of improvement, and you do not have to spread them out as you can just add them to a single stat, as long as it doesn’t surpass the limits set for your character.)